Family isn't Anything, It's Everything
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: Instead of being excited and full of cheer like everyone else, Mettaton finds himself feeling depressed around the holidays and struggling to find the true meaning of Christmas. In an effort to remedy these holiday blues, he agrees to cancel his show and attend the skelebros' annual Christmas party. With everyone there, surely it'll cheer him up, right? Perhaps. Or maybe not.


**A/N: Hi there! This is just a short, fluffy fic I'm writing for the holidays since I have free time to do so! I hope you guys enjoy this! Updates we'll be pretty quick, since I want to get all this out in time for Christmas!**

I. It's Probably Just a Programming Issue

It was snowing. It was a clear night tonight, and billions of twinkling stars glinted in the dark purple sky. Snow covered the ground in a soft blanket, and people walked along the narrow streets. Christmas lights were strung up across the buildings, and wreaths were hung on the tall lampposts. The city was lit up with festive cheer, coming most brightly from the huge Christmas tree next to the outdoor ice skating rink in the square. There were carols in the air, sleigh bells faintly ringing, and the delicious smells of holiday treats like baked goods, hot cocoa, and peppermint created a lovely aroma. Monsters and humans moved to and from, those who didn't have fur walking with coats drawn tight around their shoulders and scarves, hats, and gloves accessorizing their winter wardrobe. Most were with a significant other, their family, or their friends, carrying shopping bags and warm beverages as they interacted with one another whilst they made their way. Despite the civil unrest, and the racism, and racial segregation that had been prominent since the monsters had reached the surface, it appeared to have reduced simply because of the holiday season. People were a lot friendlier this time of year.

A tall figure could be seen now, walking with a fur-lined winter coat, scarf, and hat, with his iconic pink heeled boots crunching through the snow. He was making his way passed the square and back home to his flat in the monster-occupied part of town. He was headed home after a long day, fatigued and ready to rest up.

He exhaled, hot breath appearing in the biting winter air. He shivered. Even his internal heating fans didn't appear to be working right now, and he found himself not fond of and quite sensitive to the cold. It was not something he was used to at all, since he had lived in the glaring, dry heat of Hotland for the past few of years of his life. He sighed, keeping his head down as he walked. He was utterly miserable right now, and all he wanted to do was get home.

As he was walking, a familiar, girlish voice sounded a little way ahead of him.

"Would like some to buy some spider donuts or hot spider cider? They're made with real spiders and absolutely perfect for a chilly night like this one! Ahuhu~"

Mettaton huffed. Great. Just great. She was among the last person he wanted to deal with right—

"Oh! Mettaton!"

"No, I don't want your spider treats." He made no eye contact with her as he drew closer.

Muffet scoffed. "I wasn't going to try and sell anything to you, jerk. I just wanted to say hello because I recognized you, jeez."

He stopped at her kiosk and leaned over the counter. "Of course you did. Who wouldn't. I'm-"

"Blah blah, you're the star. I know." She sneezed and exhaled warm air onto her gloved hands.

"You really need to learn to respect adults, darling." Mettaton said dryly.

The young teen briefly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Excuse me! You little-"

"Lower your voice, humans are staring! You don't want to attract _negative_ attention, do you? You'll taint your reputation and the rest of ours too."

That shut the robotic star up instantly. He turned. There were a few people staring as they passed, so he simply smiled and apologized meekly. Then he turned back to the spider girl, his expression halfway between angry and embarrassed.

"Geez Mettaton, what's your deal. Why are you such a scrooge? You're supposed to be cheerful and happy, it's almost Christmas."

"I am not anywhere _near_ close to a scrooge. I love Christmas as much as anyone else does. I do a Christmas Eve special every year and I've always enjoyed it. It'll be even more fun this year since Blooky and Shyren are going to be part of it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't they be?"

"Because of the Christmas party."

"What are you talking about? What Christmas party?"

"The one that Sans and Papyrus host every year."

"Sans? You mean that goofy, overweight skeleton that used to do Stand-Up at my restaurant?"

"Yep. And his younger brother." She replied, "They host a party every year on Christmas Eve. We exchange gifts and baked goods, watch movies, socialize, all of that. It's something everyone looks forward to each year. Literally almost everyone attends. Except you, apparently."

"I have a show, excuse me!"

"So? You have shows all the time. Maybe you should try coming for once. This one is going to be even more special since it's our first Christmas with the human. Asgore requested every monster from the Underground goes this year. He really wants to celebrate our first Christmas on the surface. You're gonna have a pretty empty audience if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you! And don't insult my show, thank you."

"I wasn't. I'm just saying."

"There's no need for you to say anymore. I am going to do my show this year. It's tradition."

"Okay, fine. Whatever. You do what you want. But it'd be pretty crappy of you not to show up to something that the king specifically requested everyone to show up to."

"I'd appreciate _NOT_ being reprimanded and guilt tripped by a teenager, thank you."

"Seriously, why are you back to you're a*hole attitude all the sudden? I disliked you a little less once we reached the surface, but now you're just being a jerk again."

"It's been a long day, and I'm tired and cold is all. I need to get home." Mettaton answered, voice hoarse and fatigued, "I also need to charge up my battery or I'm going to run out of energy." He said, surprised by how exhausted and solemn his voice suddenly sounded. He stopped leaning on the counter and slowly continued walking, drawing his coat tighter around him. He was way too low on power. He wasn't even sure if he'd get a cab on time. And he'd suddenly gone from irritable to melancholy. He peered over his shoulder and waved at the spider.

"Good luck with your bake sale. Helpful hint- stop putting your dead cousins in your doughnuts and you'll sell more…you should also head home soon, it'll only get colder. Goodnight, darling."

Muffet blinked her five sclera eyes after his slowly shrinking shape as he passed her, confused by his sudden change to a melancholy mood, "Well, goodnight then…?"

Mettaton tripped over his feet and nearly fell into the snow. He collapsed on the nearest bench next to a closed sweet shop on a darker part of the street. He was about to run out of battery. He would not be able to make it home like this.

"I'll just…rest up…a bit…" he began fading in and out of consciousness. Then, through his blurred senses he suddenly heard voices in front of him.

"So then- SANS! SANS LOOK, IT'S METTATON!" The loud, raspy, high-pitched voice was scarcely familiar.

"sure is bro."

"WAIT, WHY IS HE SLEEPING ON THE BENCH? WON'T HE GET COLD?"

"Hmm…?" Mettaton briefly opened his eyes and lifted his head from wear it rested in his hand. The skeleton brothers were getting closer to him now.

"uh oh…"

"SANS, WHAT'S WRONG?"

The crunching of feet in snow grew louder.

"hey bud." The skeletons were right in front of him now.

"WOW, HIS NEW FORM SUITS HIM EVEN BETTER UP CLOSE! IT REALLY SUITS HIM! IT'S SO SE—UMMM…NEVERMIND.

"heh. of course it suits him. he's a robot."

 _Really, Sans? You've got to be kidding me. I'm about to run out of battery and you're standing there making awful puns while I freeze!_

"SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME NOR PLACE FOR PUNS! METTATON IS CLEARLY IN DIRE NEED OF ASSISTANCE!"

 _Thank you, darling...remind me what's your name again…?_

"ass-sistance for an ass of a robutt, yeah."

 _EXCUSE ME! Rude!_

"SANS! THAT'S VERY RUDE TO SAY TO SOMEONE WHO IS IN DISTRESS!"

"ehh…your right pap, sorry. mettaton's about to run outta battery power." Sans addressed his brother, before turning to Mettaton, "ya need a ride home buddy? pap and i were just headin' back to his car. we can take ya."

Mettaton opened his fuchsia eyes and nodded briefly, keeping them a little more than halfway open. He didn't have enough battery power to talk without sounding horrid. His voice would be hoarse, crackly, and drawn out as well as far too deep and not at all like the suave, accented voice he was supposed to have.

"HERE, I'LL HELP YOU OFF THE BENCH!" Papyrus was seated beside him now, "PUT YOUR ARM AROUND ME." The gloved, bony phalanges gently guided the robot's arm so it draped around Papyrus's shoulder.

"uhh…Pap?"

"YES BROTHER?"

"ya might have a little trouble with that." The older skeleton brother said.

It wasn't until after Papyrus had helped Mettaton up that realized it'd be impossible to support his body. The metal his body was made from made him quite heavy, and he was close to seven feet tall, way taller than Papyrus's normal height of 5'7.

"HE'S NOT THAT HEAVY! I'VE...GOT IT!" Papyrus declared as his face turned orange and he began to sweat glowing orange droplets whilst he struggled to not let Mettaton's weight cause his legs to give out. Mettaton's battery was so low that he could barely support his own weight, so he leaned very heavily onto Papyrus, slumping towards the floor. Papy's legs shook, but he tried to take a few steps forward.

Sans chuckled at the ludicrous display, particularly when Metta tripped on one of his heels.

"i got 'im bro." the shorter brother's eye began to glow and he lifted and unexpectant Metta with his telekinesis, levitating him so he hovered a few inches above the ground.

The robot's eyes widened with surprise and he attempted to flail weekly.

"hold still buddy, or i'll drop ya." Sans warned, "heck, i might even just drop ya for sh*ts and giggles." He added quietly.

"NO SANS, YOU WILL _NOT_! THAT IS VERY RUDE! ADDITIONALLY, HE IS ALSO IN ENOUGH DISTRESS ALREADY, THERE IS NO NEED TO CAUSE MORE!"

"alright, fine, fine. but can ya help me carry him with your magic as well, pap? i dunno how long i'll be able ta hold him up without droppin' 'im alone. he's pretty heavy even with telekinesis...probably cause he eats too many sweets."

 _EXCUSE ME ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!? WELL!...SAYS THE SKELETON WHO IS OVERWEIGHT!_

"OF COURSE, BROTHER!" from the opposite side, of the robot, lights lit up in Papyrus's eye sockets and began to glow orange. He and Sans then worked together to levitate Metta's unresponsive body. They began a short walk to get back to Papyrus's red convertible a few blocks down.

-xXx-

When they got the car, while Papyrus got the engine started, Sans decided to lift Mettaton a bit further from the ground and drop him from a few feet in the air, causing him to faceplant onto the car's back bench.

Now, normally after something like this, Mettaton would have had a miniature b*tch fit. But alas, he was far too tired to make an overdramatic scene, so he opted for shooting Sans and angry glare and muttering "a*hole" into the leather of the seat. The robot heard the doors up front slam shut, and mechanical whirs as Papyrus put the top on his car.

"THERE! NOW WE DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT HIM FLYING OUT THE TOP OF THE CAR! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus declared, "OH! SANS?"

"yeah bro?"

"SHOULD WE PLUG HIM INTO THE CAR CHARGER SO THAT HIS BATTERY DOESN'T DIE COMPLETELY?"

"yeah. good idea bro."

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE IT'S A GREAT IDEA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAME UP WITH IT!"

 _Oooh…I like this skeleton already~_

"METTATON? D-DO YOU HAVE Y-YOUR CABLE!?" the younger skeleton sounded a bit nervous when he spoke to the robotic star.

"Yes…" _God, his voice sounded dreadful! "…_ In…my purse." Supporting himself on shaky arms, he reached into it and pulled out the long black chord and tossed it clumsily up front. It hit the middle console and fell onto the backseat floor.

Sans, who was too lazy to reach for it, levitated the thing and brought it up front, giving it to Papyrus so that he could connect the USB end to the charger.

"HERE YOU GO, METTATON! IT'S ALL READY!"

"Below…my switch…" _God, this was so HUMILIATING._ He hated how his battery being so incredibly low had rendered him almost powerless. He could hardly move and couldn't talk. And not being able to talk was literally THE WORST!

"AHHH! THERE IT IS!" Mettaton felt the chord click into place. Inmediately after, he felt a sudden burst of energy.

"so what's your address, robutt?"

"SANS!"

"Excuse me!" Ahh! His suave voice had somewhat returned, "RUDE!"

"just statin' the truth."

"truth my shiny metal a—"

"don't be cursin' around my bro, buddy. or your gonna have a BAD time."

"UMM GUYS!" Papyrus intervened, "COULD WE, MAYBE, BE NICE TO EACH OTHER? IT'S CHRISTMAS! THEREFORE, WE SHOULD BE IN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!" with that, he turned up the radio a few notches. It was playing Christmas carols.

"Right…Christmas…" Mettaton felt that strange, empty, confusing feeling he wasn't used to return once more. He'd been feeling it all evening and since the holiday cheer first began to show itself. It had dissipated some but now it had returned with the skeleton's statement.

Sensing the change in Mettaton's mood, Papyrus said, "METTATON! A-ARE YOU OKAY? YOU SEEM SAD ALL OF THE SUDDEN!"

Immediately, Mettaton lifted his head to smile at him. The skeleton was looking over his shoulder, with concern in his expression.

"I'm fine, darling. Just tired is all. I need to get home. It's been a long day."

"OKAY THEN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL GET YOU HOME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE, WHAT IS YOUR ADDRESS!?"

"Five Hundred Thirty Blook Street." (I pulled this out of the air, deal with it!)

"OH! I KNOW WHERE THAT IS! IT'S NEAR ALPHYS AND UNDYNE'S! OKAY! DO NOT WORRY, METTATON! WE WILL BE THERE SOON!"

Mettaton smiled softly despite the foul mood he was in.

And Papyrus floored it without a second thought.

-xXx-

The next thing Mettaton could remember was Papyrus's voice announcing, "WE'RE HERE!" He blinked, and it took him a moment to realized he'd been asleep in the back of the skeleton's car.

"Hmm?" He sleepily lifted his head and propped himself up on his arms.

"WE'VE ARRIVED AT YOUR DWELLING, METTATON!"

 _Please stop yelling, I'm too tired for this…_

"Oh. Thanks for the lift, boys." He unplugged his charger, collected it from Papyrus and began to lift himself out of the backseat. Papyrus, who was as energetic as ever, jumped out of the driver's seat and opened the back door for him.

Despite being tired, the robotic star couldn't help but smile, "Thank you, darling. You're too kind."

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE!"

"can ya get in by yourself or are ya gonna trip on those stilettos of yours and fall on your face?" Sans asked from the passenger seat.

Mettaton glared at the older skeleton. "I can get into my apartment fine, thank you for your "concern", Sans. Goodnight Papyrus." And with that, the robot strutted to his door, unlocking it with a key and going inside. Once the door had closed, Papyrus glared at his older brother.

"REALLY SANS?"

"what?"

"DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO RUDE TO METTATON?"

The older skeleton shrugged. "nah. not really. it's just fun to tick him off, heh."

"THERE'S A TIME AND PLACE FOR EVERYTHING, SANS, BUT THIS WASN'T THE TIME NOR THE PLACE TO UPSET METTATON EVEN MORE! HE ALREADY SEEMED UNHAPPY TO BEGIN WITH!"

"alright, alright. i'll be nicer to him next time, pap."

"THANK YOU! THOUGH NOW I WILL HAVE TO COME BY HERE TOMORROW TO APOLOGIZE FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR! BUT FOR NOW, LET US GO HOME! I STILL HAVE A LOT OF PREPARATIONS TO DO FOR THE PARTY NEXT WEEK!" And with that, Papyrus got back into the driver's seat and drove off into the night.

-xXx-

It was dark inside the duplex apartment when Mettaton came through the door. The only light was the light from the bushy, well-decorated Christmas tree. There were already quite a few gifts under it: there were a couple of unlabeled gifts for the charity event tomorrow, there was one for the human, one for Aphys, a few for Blooky, Shyren, and Mad from Mettaton himself, and the rest were for him from his fans.

He sighed. The sight of the tree didn't fill him with the joy it was supposed to. It just made him sad. He didn't know why. It was a gorgeous, extravagant tree, and there were so many gifts already, most of them for him. Surely, he should feel some sort of excitement or anticipation from them, right? So why didn't he?

"o-oh…you're finally home…"

Mettaton jumped a mile at the sound of the airy voice. "Oh! Blooky…you scared me."

"S-sorry….I d-didn't m-mean to interrupt." The ghost was facing him now, looking as sullen as usual, and slowly beginning to fade to remove themself from the situation.

"No, no. Darling, it's fine. I was just too lost in thought that I wasn't paying attention."

"O-oh…okay…" the ghost was no longer fading and was back to being as opaque as they could possibly be, "I w-was upstairs sleeping on the floor when I heard you come home. You were gone all day so…"

"Sorry to wake you…" the robot apologized.

"It's okay."

"Blooky?"

"Yeah?"

"…Nothing…I'm just in an odd mood that I don't know quite how to explain…It always happens around Christmas and I don't understand…" he trailed off, "…maybe it's an issue with my programming…"

"Do you…need…a hug?" somehow, Blooky's voice indicated that they seemed to know what was going on, without Mettaton trying to explain it.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Napstablook floated into their cousin's waiting arms, and was enveloped tightly. Mettaton closed his eyes and rested his chin atop Blooky's head, letting hair brush the top of it. And he felt a bit better.


End file.
